


The Mystery of Alcatraz

by Dempseysrules, StarlessandAngelus



Category: CallofdutyBlackops4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempseysrules/pseuds/Dempseysrules, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessandAngelus/pseuds/StarlessandAngelus
Summary: co-lab with Dempseys Rules
Relationships: Star/dempsey





	The Mystery of Alcatraz

It was a journey of mystery, but like normal Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai and Dr Richtofen were fighting for their lives again as yet another one of Richtofen's plans had gone terribly wrong.

"Okay, change of plan: We should be looking for the other Nikolai, but, apparently, I have messed it up. When I say I, I mean him. Me."

Said Richtofen

"What now, German? Surely you do not seek to torture me further. I know all too well what lies ahead."

Replied Nikolai

"Enough riddles, Richtofen! Have I not already given you enough?! My blade, my honor, my soul?!"

Responded Takeo

"Everybody just pull your shit together, or I'm gonna start freaking out too!"

Added Dempsey

"So let me see if I understand: Richtofen copied entire plan from special book, special book change its mind, and now it wants, what, our blood?"

Asked Nikolai

"Of course, we all heard the Doctor. Fate now demands our blood as well. I have never seen Richtofen this way. The threat is real."

Takeo Answered

"Man, you guys are killing me with this doom and gloom stuff! If that book changed once, it can change again. So let's buck up and get to work already!"

Added Dempsey

"Ahem! Gentlemen, please, calm yourselves! You must forgive me. I- I forget how frustrating I can be sometimes. Heh-heh. Never mind the Kronorium, or this silly blood business. I have something entirely new in mind."

Shouted Richtofen

"Richtofen knew exactly who that monster in cell-block was! I could see it in his stupid, wide-open face."

Said Nikolai

"Yeah, that big guy with the club, was he a prison guard or something?"

Responded Dempsey

"That thing was no ordinary guard. I believe he was an agent of a much darker force."

Added Takeo

"The Warden. I have known him to take many forms. Each one used to torture the souls of both the damned and the doomed. He's not very nice."

Added Richtofen, right as the Warden appeared in front of them for a second time.

After the fight with the Warden they all headed to the Catwalk to go to the prison, as they reached the end.

"Alcatraz! Rise and greet our guests properly!"

Said the Warden, as he sent a load of Zombies and Hell Hounds their way.

As they reached the building it was a mess yet they heard gunfire from inside the dining hall, so they all ran that way to help the person.

"I can use my sword while one of you run to help the person who is trapped maybe we can help them, by the sounds of things they are running out of ammo and fast."

Said Takeo.

As they all ran, Dempsey grabbed the young girl and got her to safety.

"Wait don't I know you,"

Dempsy said while looking at the girl.

"Wait your Star, how the bloody hell did you end up here?"

Continued Dempsey.

"Wait do I know you, and to be honest I don't remember, one minute I was on this training course the next minute I woke up here surrounded by Zombies and Hell hounds, then out of nowhere this big thing that looked like a zombie but wasn't a zombie came after me so I ran to where you found me."

Replied Star.

"To answer you question Yes you do know me my name is Dempsey we met a few years ago."

Answered Dempsey.

"I see your accusing glances, Nikolai. Is there something you wish to say to me?"

Asked Richtofen.

"Why bother? That is what you always say, eh? All will be forgotten anyway."

Answered Nikolai.

"Daaaa, it was stroke of genius to build secret lab in Hell dimension. Because that could never end badly."

Continued Nikolai

"We will end it, one way or another, und rest assured, Nikolai, I would not deprive you of the chance to kill your other self."

Replied Richtofen.

"Will you two quit the arguments we are trying to fight our way out of hell here"

Said Star.

"Listen, Tak, I know where you're at, doin' what you had to do… What we had to do. It fucks you up."

Dempsey said to reassure Takeo.

"It was my honor to end the suffering of my other self. The anguish I feel is his. The responsibility for my sins is mine."

Takeo Replied to Dempsey.

"You are a true warrior, Dempsey. You focus your pain into action and press ever onward. It is both an honor and a terrible curse."

Takeo continued.

"I love you too, Tak, but could you not poke me in the emotions right now?! I'm trying to break out of Hell."

Dempsey said.

"You hear 'em too, right Tak? The whispers all around this place? I'm starting to think all your spirit talk might not be bullshit after all."

Dempsey continued.

"I sort of appreciate that. And yes, we are being watched."

Takeo Replied.

"Dempsey, does Richtofen appear to be acting strangely to you? The deeper we delve into this realm, the more I sense the weight on his soul."

Takeo continued while watching Richtofen.

"Now that you mention it, he does seem a bit squirrelier than usual. But, if all the fucked up shit in this place doesn't get to you, then you're probably as twisted as that nut-job Warden."

Dempsey replied.


End file.
